Angel Wars
by HidingInTheShadows247
Summary: Summary: When it was time for goodbyes, Kuroko disappeared without a trace. After ten years, a mysterious figure reunites everyone for a night…through a ballet recital? (My first fic so please go easy on me!) Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When it was time for goodbyes, Kuroko disappeared without a trace. After ten years, a mysterious figure reunites everyone for a night…through a ballet recital?

Warning: OOCness, grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB and its characters that will appear in this story.

"_Please Kagami-kun!"_

"No."

"_Please? With Burgers on top?"_

Kagami scratched his hair in exasperation. For the past hour, his former coach Aida Riko called him in the middle of his day-off to convince him to attend some sort of play.

"Look, I'd love to go but I just can't leave my job. It's Fire Awareness Month and we need to stay alert at all times. You know that it's part of my job." It's been a few years since he became an official fire fighter and because of his enthusiasm and will, not to mention hard-work, he was easily promoted to the position of chief.

Riko sighed. "_I know but everyone's going to be there! Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe, Furihata, Tsuchida, heck; I even managed to get Teppei to come! Don't be such a spoilsport!"_

"Still…"

"_Come on, it's been ten years…"_

True, Kagami thought, it's been almost ten years since the Seirin basketball went their separate ways. He went on to become a fire fighter and if memory serves him correct, Hyuuga went on to become a accountant, Mitobe built a store and Koganei went on to work in a manga publishing company. Teppei is undergoing a few therapy for his knee who by now must be fully healed. He's kind of forgotten where Izuki and the others went but according to Riko, they've been really successful. They always kept contact, from emails to sending text messages but some disappeared as if they never existed.

People like Kuroko Tetsuya.

After graduation, it was like he vanished into thin air. No one saw him, heard from him or even had any sort of contact with him. Not even, him, his partner or the Kiseki No Sedai who were considered his closest friends or in some cases, acquaintances.

'It would be nice to hear from him, once in a while…' Kagami bitterly thought.

"_-gami? You still there?"_ Riko's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Ah, hai! I'm still here."

"_Well?"_

"Uhmmm…"

'She's right. It's been too long. A little reunion won't hurt. Who knows HE might be there.'

"_Kagami!"_

The red-head sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll be there."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Kaichou?" Suddenly, a loud girly squeal burst out from the phone. Kagami immediately stepped away from the phone, rubbing his nearly deaf left ear. He waited until the squealing died down before he picked it up again.

"Sheesh, Coach. You didn't have to turn me deaf…" Riko giggled again causing Kagami to cringe.

"_I'm sorry! It's just that – I'm so happy! This will be the first Seirin basketball team reunion In almost ten years! I'm so excited!_

"Yeah, yeah..Hey! What about tickets and stuff?"

"_Don't worry! I got it covered! Besides, you know the when and where right?"_

"Yeah, see ya."

"_Remember to wear something formal."_

"Yeah…."

"_All right! See you soon!_

Just as he was about to replace the phone in its cradle, a sudden thought came to mind. He quickly picked the phone again and spoke to catch the girl's attention.

"H-hey, coach…"

"_Yes, Kagami-kun?"_

"Have you heard from, no, has Kuroko contacted you?" there was a pregnant pause. No one spoke for a few moments before Kagami broke the ice.

"Coach?"

"_Ah, n-no… I haven't heard from him."_

Dissapointment washed through Kagami. " I see. Well, see ya…"

"_Yeah, see ya…"_ he replaced the phone in its cradle, just staring at the way his fingers continued to hold the phone tightly.

No matter how long he's been asking the same question to the others, he has never gotten over the fact that no one has ever heard from his partner, the man who promised to stick by him but turns out to be the man who left in a heartbeat.

'No, Kuroko isn't that kind of a person. He knows what he's going to do, I'm sure he has a reason for leaving like that but I wish that he'd just tell me. God knows that I would give anything to have him appear out of nowhere like he used to…'

"Kuroko, where are you?"

In the middle of a pristine room, a certain green-haired shooter dressed in a doctor's uniform sat in a desk with files neatly piled all around him.

Small frog plushies littered his floor but it was in a way that it didn't look out of place but a huge yellow rubber duck stood out from its place in the desk.

He held a phone in his right hand and the other is massaging his temple in an attempt to prevent the incoming headache.

"You called me just to tell me that?!" a small squeak was heard from the person on the other end of the line.

"_Don't be mad, Shin-chan! I just did it for your sake! You need it!"_

Midorima's brows furrowed as he heard his friend's claims. " How in the world do I need to have my name wriiten in a play's guest list?!"

"_Well, you're so cooped up in your office that I thought you needed some change of scenery! And since I signed us up, you definitely have to come! It's a play that you shouldn't miss!"_

Midorima sighed. "Takao, I have no time for childish things like plays. Besides, what makes it so interesting?"

"_Do you know the author of that book, what was it? Phantom Presence, I guess? Whatever! Do you know Shin-chan? Do you?"_

Another sigh. "Yes, Takao. I do…"

'How can I forget?' Midorima thought. 'It's my favorite book.'

"_Apparently, it's his creation too! It's his first time to actually write something theatric but the critics who observed rehearsals and practice sessions said that it was going to be a classic masterpiece! You just have to see it!"_

"I get it, okay? Stop squealing! Well, where is it going to be held?"

"_At The Japanese Cultural Center for the Arts, Block D."_

"But they only allow ballet shows there!"

"_It is a ballet recital-err-show of sorts!"_

Midorima groaned. "You know I hate ballet…"

"_But you're already in the list! You gotta come, Shin-chan!"_ Takao then continued to whine until Midorima begrudgingly relented.

"Just stop whining and I'll go! For pete's sake!"

"_Aw.. thanks Shin-chan! I knew you still loved me!"_

"I never did and if you're finished pestering me, I will hang up."

"_Ah, Shin-chan! It's going to be on Friday night, at around 7:30. See you then!"_

Without anymore ado, Midorima slammed the phone down and massaged his temples fervently.

'Damn Takao and his voice…' Midorima sighed as he leaned back in his chair and just let his head loll around.

"The author of the Phantom Presence is writing a ballet play, huh?" he murmured to himself.

'It certainly seems like a risky move to me. The man's forte is his emotions and words and to present something that rarely uses words but relies on actions and gestures to make people understand his point is like shooting a ball with your foot. Even if critics say it's good, it doesn't mean that it will suit my taste. Not to mention its ballet.'

Midorima grimaced at the thought.

'Ballet is fine but all that swirling, jumping and spinning makes me nauseous. But that damn Takao…'

Suddenly, a sharp pang of pain shot through his head.

'Ah, that idiot!'

And so Midorima got a headache by the thought of his friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the yellow rubber duck sitting innocently on his desk.

'As expected Oha-Asa's prediction is spot on… A friend will come and bring you pain, indeed. But she might have said that it would be a headache…'

He then carefully lifted his head into an upright position before straightening his posture. The pangs still came to his head but they weren't as intense as the first ones.

Then his phone rang again.

Thinking it was Takao again, the greenette yanked it and promptly roared at it.

" I know, Takao! Leave me alone!"

"_So mean! Didn't you miss me Midorimacchi?"_ A whiny voice spoke and he already knew who the caller is.

"No, I never missed you Kise. What do you want?"

"_You see, Kasamatsu-sempai gave me tickets to a special play this Friday and since I have an extra ticket, I thought maybe you'd like to go?"_

"No need. Takao already doomed me…"

"_Eh? That's too bad ~suu! But you'll still be going right, Midorimacchi?"_

Another sigh. "I did say that…"

"_Yey! I'll see you then, Midorimacchi!"_

"Hmmph… I'll hang up now."

"_Ah, did you know that Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi are going too?"_

To say that he was shocked was an understatement and he found himself pressing into the phone as if Kise was whispering secrets.

"I do not tolerate liars and you know that, don't you?"

"_But I'm not lying!"_ Kise whined. _"They said so themselves! I called them about the tickets and they told me that they didn't need it since they were coming too! Even Akashicchi said he was definitely going."_

'So this is it…' Midorima thought. ' First, I get listed in by that stupid Takao and then told me that it was ballet recital and then we are going to have an impromptu reunion. Charming….'

"_Ah, Midorimacchi! I gotta go! My flight's ready to go!"_

'Flight? Ah, yes… that blonde idiot is a pilot now.'

"Well, go. I'll see you soon. I'll even check your horoscope for this Friday night."

"_Ah-hah! No need, Midorimacchi! Haha! Bye!"_

"Good-bye."

Being more cautious this time, Midorima turned his phone off before slamming it onto his desk.

'I'll need painkillers…'He thought - 'Lots of painkillers..'- before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! Finally I can update! The blackout in our place is getting very annoying… Imagine having to go through 4 hours of blackouts, twice a day! Sometimes, it lasts the whole night! Dang it!**

**Anyways, here is Chapter Two! Reviews are welcomed!**

**Somewhere in Japan**

"It's been ten years now since I've escaped… will they still recognize me?" a lone voice rings through the silent room. All the lights have been turned off and the only light comes from the moon that is shining brightly in the sky.

The figure has long hair falling like a waterfall, tumbling past the shoulders framing the feminine but solemn face. Long lashes cast shadows in the figure's cheeks every time it blinks and pink lips part before clamping together in a firm line.

If seen from afar, it seems like a doll staring out from her master's bedroom but if one looks closely, it is a figure of a person, eyes full of grief and anguish but the face remains ever blank.

RING

RING

RING

"Hello? Riko-san?"

"_I did all that I could do… it's up to you now."_

"I see, thank you."

"_Hey, are you sure they'll understand? They're idiots after all…"_

"If the know me, they will…"

"_All right…"_

"Trust me…"

"**I do."**

"Thank you. Have a good day."

CLICK

"We'll see each other soon…Just wait…I'll make you understand."

A knock on the door interrupts her musings. A brown-haired man in black clothes with the words "STAFF" in big white letters, printed all across the back.

"Ten minutes break is over. They need you onstage, pronto."

"I see…" The figure stood up to leave and before closing the door , sent a lingering gaze to the moon.

'Soon…'

Steam wafted in the room as a perky, pink-haired girl named Satsuki Momoi stepped out from the bath. Humming to herself, she was about to start blow-drying when her phone rang.

Pyong~

Pyong~

Pyong~

"Ah, moshi-mosh?"

"Momoicchi!"

"Kise-kun! How are you?"

"_I'm fine! How have you been?"_

"Same old, same old. Besides, what's new when you're doing what you've been doing for the past few years?"

"_Ah, yeah. Momoicchi is the manager for the national team, aren't you?"_

Momoi nodded. "Hai!"

'I'm perfectly happy to do what I do best!'

"_Momoicchi, ahmm,actually, I have a favor to ask…"_

"A favor?"

"_Hai! You see, a few days ago, Kasamatsu- senpai gave me tickets to a play this Friday night and turns out that I have an extra ticket. Aominecchi, Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi all said that they don't want it 'cause they already had one but I felt that it was a waste so I thought maybe you'd like to have it-ssu…"_

"Areee…Since when did you go to play, Kise-kun?"

There was a squeal on the other end of the line_. "Eh, but senpai said that he would force me to watch…"_

Momoi laughed. It was just like Kasamatsu to do that.

"Well, I'd love to go Kise-kun!"

"_Really? That's good! That means everyone will be there!"_

'Everyone? Really?'

"Even…."

"_Even?"_

"Even Tetsu-kun?"

There was silence between the two of them.

"_Ano, I don't think he's gonna show up Momoicchi…"_

Momoi couldn't help but silently agree. "I thought so too, but would be nice, you know?"

"_Huh?"_

"To finally see him…."

Kise chuckled. _"Yeah, I think so too-ssu…"_

"Yeah…"

"_Well, I gotta hang up now! Or I'll miss my flight!"_

"A-ah, okay! Until then!"

"_Bye-ssu!"_

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

'It surely would be nice… After ten years with no contact whatsoever, even a postcard from him would be nice…'

A weak breeze passed through the still-half-wet body of Momoi, reminding her of her wet and undressed state.

"What am I doing? I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is! Tetsu-kun is smart and strong-err-in his own way! I'm sure he's safe…"

"Momoi! Food's ready!"

'Huh? So soon?!'

"H-hai! Coming!"

TIME SKIP

Friday Night

"Wow! The place is packed with people! Are you sure we still have seats, Kaichou?" A cat-like man named Koganei asked upon entering the Cultural Center.

Riko grunted before turning to her former team mate. "Of course, I'm sure. My source got us first class seats so that our viewing experience will be worth it!"

"Your source must be very generous then!" A smiling Teppei Kiyoshi said to Riko.

Hyuuga nodded his head in agreement. "And to think that he would give us 12 first class tickets! It must have cost your source a fortune!"

"Not really. My source was okay with it."

"Hey, Coach! Is Bakagami coming?" Izuki asked.

"He said he'll be coming since I pestered him to come but I think he's late…"

"No, he isn't! He's over there! Mitobe, wave him over!" The gentle giant smiled knowingly before stretching his long limbs to wave at a certain red-head.

Meanwhile, Kagami was pushing through the crowd for his life.

'I know that she said it would be a good show but she didn't say it would be packed!' Kagami grunted as another person bumped into him. 'Where in the world are those brats?'

Suddenly, he could hear voices calling his name.

"Oi, Kagami!"

"BAKAGAMI! OVER HERE!"

"Dame-desu Koganei! Shout louder!"

"BAAKKAAAGGAAAMMMIII!"

His dart to the left and there he found his former team, beaming and waving at him like the idiots that they are. He jogged to where they are and was immediately greeted by an emotional Koganei.

"WAAAHH! Kagami-kun grew taller!" he whined making most of the team laugh.

"AHO!" Hyuuga replied. "Can't you see it's because of the shoes?"

Kagami could feel the familiar sense of anger as he watched his former captain's face pull into that familiar smirk.

"WATCH IT OR I'LL PUMMEL YOU DOWN, SEEEMMPAAIII!"

"BAKAGAMI!"

"FOUR-EYES!"

"BASKETBALL IDIOT!"

Their exchange made the team laugh harder to the point of Koganei rolling on the ground.

His face unwillingy pulled into a smile as he watched them interact the way they did before they went their separate ways.

Just like before, Koganei, who looked more mature, was sticking by Mitobe who still smiled that sleepy smile as he pulled his partner up from the ground. Izuki,now had a different hairstyle and Hyuuga donned another set of eyeglasses. Riko's hair was still short but it was arranged in a different style and Kiyoshi looked more relaxed and dare he say it, sympathetic. The freshman trio were at the back laughing at their sempai's goof around.

"Okay! That's enough!" Riko, though still a bit red in the face, declared. "Let's go in before the seat get taken!"

"HAI!"

One by one, the Seirin team piled in the theater and had been ushered in the front row. They looked like little children who are going in a field trip. They had goofy expressions on their faces as they looked around the VIP section.

The theater itself was a sight for sore eyes. It looked like an opera house what with red velvet cushions and curtains everywhere but it still retained a modern feeling on the way the seats were arranged. It followed a flower-like pattern where the VIP section was the one upfront, facing the stage directly. The boxes above them were spacious enough to fit six people at minimum.

The stage was no exception either. Even if the curtains aren't drawn yet, you can see just how big it was. It was probably bigger than the gym back at Seirin or the pool at Aida's Power Gym.

"Take you seats, please. The show will begin momentarily." The usherette said as she took her leave. The Seirin team flopped down on the seat and found them to their liking.

"Ha, not bad. I thought they would be stiff and all that." Kagami said.

"Yeah," Furihata replied "I wouldn't mind sitting in this all day!"

"Neh, Kaichou.. This is a ballet play right?" Izuki asked.

Shock coursed through Kagami. "Ballet?! Nobody told me it would be a ballet play?!"

"Oh, suck it up Bakagami!" Riko murmured. "Besides, don't tell me that you're afraid of twirling people are you?"

Kagami's face became as red as his hair. "Oi, who are you calling afraid!"

"Please lower your voice. It hurts my ears." A cold yet familiar voice murmured. Kagami felt his ears tingle when he realized that it was coming from behind him. When he turned around to practically growl at that person's face, he was staring right into the face of a Midorima Shintarou.

"AHH!"

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" Riko asked. The team also turned to look behind them and were surprised as well.

"AHHH!"

"Ah, it's Midorima-san!" Furihata squealed.

"And Kazunari-san!"

"Hisashiburi!" Izuki bowed slightly and Midorima returned the small gesture

Kagami pointed his shaking fingers at the familiar greenette. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I am here to watch a ballet play and as terrible as it will be, don't make it more horrible; Bakagami." Midorima replied with a cold stare. "Unless you're too scared of ballet…"

"I'm not scared of ballet! You'll see! I'll finish the whole recital!" Fire of enthusiasm flare around Kagami as he declared his will

"That's what she said…." Midorima coldly retorted and quickly looked away from the red-haired man.

"Oi, Shin-Chan!" Takao whispered. "Didn't you say that you hated ballet a bit earlier?"

"Nonsense, Takao… I just said that I couldn't last long in watching."

"Eh? But you said-"

"Shut it, Takao!"

Takao grunted but complied nonetheless. "Whatever you say, Shin-chan…"

The two sat in silence as they watched the energetic Seirin team in front of then bicker and joke amongst themselves. Midorima didn't exactly keep tabs on any of their previous opponents but he could observe that they have changed a great deal since their last encounter.

"Neh, Shin-chan…."

"What is it, Takao?"

"Would like to visit the others sometime?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Takao couldn't help but shrug his shoulders. "I don't know why I want to either but I just felt like it's the right thing to do, I mean a decade is long enough… A visit or two wouldn't be bad…"

'It does seem like a good idea… What am I saying? It would be perfectly impractical to wander about the city, wasting precious time to visit people who won't remember me…'

"Neh, Shin-chan? Please!"

'Like Otsubo-san or Miyaji-san…'

"Come on, Shintarou!"

'Or Kimura and Nakatani-san…"

"I think…."

"Think what, Shin-chan? What? What?"

'Darn it!'

"Fine…. But it's because you're so annoying

Takao was shocked. Never before in their long period of friendship or acquaintanceship as Midorima put it, did he relent in so easily. He would have to beg and plead for hours on end or bribe him by pedaling for months on that stupid rickshaw just to let him have his way.

But this… this is different…

"Shin-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Yourenotahsunsunmore…."

"Excuse me?" Then Takao glomped Midorima who was taken by surprise and is caught in Takao's strong grip.

"You're not a Tsun-Tsun anymore!"

"Eh? What a-are you sa-saying!? L-let go!"

"Yadah!"

"Oh, is this a hugging fest?" a familiar voice reached their ears. " I want to join too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"You're not a Tsun-Tsun anymore!"

"Eh? What a-are you sa-saying!? L-let go!"

"Yadah!"

"Oh, is this a hugging fest?" a familiar voice reached their ears. " I want to join too!"

Heads turned to spot a familiar pinkette donning a black cocktail dress with a very deep V-cut, smiling as if there was no tomorrow. Behind her, a man with dark blue hair and has a very peculiar tan stood behind her lazily, languidly observing his surroundings.

"Momoi-san?"

"Ah, long time no see, Midorin!" the pinkette giggled when Midorima's signature scowl flashed through his face as he finally managed to pry himself off Takao who abandoned hugging him to greet the newcomers.

"Wow! You even managed to bring Aomine-san here! Neh, did you drag him here?" Takao exclaimed with curiosity.

"Haha! Not much since Dai-chan was already going to attend but he nearly changed his mind at the last minute so I had to use a little…force." She sheepishly answered.

A tick mark appeared on Aomine's head.

'A little force? She had me tied to a chair while she and her witches dress me up! Not too mention had me thrown in the car!'

"Right, Dai-chan?" Aomine grunted as a response. He then tuned the duo out to gaze at the theater again.

'I had to hand it to the architect, this is a masterpiece. Not too classic and too modern, just the way I like it… Of course, it wouldn't hurt if he picked F-cups for usherettes instead of plain old C's and D's…'

"AHOMINE?!"

'Wait…I know that voice! Then, in the corner of his eyes, a familiar red-haired male with split eyebrows stared at him in shock. Well, it's not like he wasn't shocked and all but hey, it's been a decade since he last saw that basketball idiot.

"BAKAGAMI!"

"EHH?"

"Aomine Daiki?" Furihata asked in a whisper.

"The one from Toou?" added Koganei.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagami asked in a scream.

"Ha-ah? I came to watch this stupid play! What does it look like?" He harshly replied.

A smirk formed in Kagami's face. "So, you like ballet now? Going soft now, are we?"

"What was that, BAKAgami?"

"Nothing, AHOmine!" cue the sparks of electricity between them. The moment was perfect. Flames of power, anger and will burst out magically form behind them, making the other people in the theater shake in their seats, except the Seirin team and the former GOM member whose acquaintance is also used to seeing the two bicker.

The atmosphere was perfect….

The timing was perfect….

It was –

"Ah! Kagamicchi! Aominecchi!"

Too perfect.

A familiar blonde model-now-tuned-pilot-by-some-miracle threw himself between the frontline for a hug but was evaded with ease, making his face plant rather painfully in the carpeted floor.

"Hidoi!" was the first thing he muttered after regaining his composure, well, except the part where there wasn't a pool of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and that he wasn't sniffling. Though he didn't stand for too long before a powerful kick sent him sprawling on the ground once more.

"Stop it! Be more dignified, moron! Geez, I can't believe you're an adult now! You're still as idiotic as you were before!" Kasamatsu growled out in exasperation as he sent a withering glare to the now weeping Kise Ryouta.

Kagami felt his eyes twitch uncontrollably.

'What is this? A reunion! Give me a break!'

"Oi, Kise. Didn't think you were interested in ballet…"

Kise brightened up immediately as he faced Kagami with his cheery smile.

"I really wasn't but since Kasamatsu-senpai gave me the tickets, I thought it would be a shame if I didn't come so I did!"

"But what really shocked me is that Aominecchi and Midorimacchi came too! I thought they were just kidding around when they said they was going to come…"

"Ah, Shin-chan came because I was a step ahead of him! Momoi-san got Aomine-san to come here by force!" A cheerful Takao answered.

"Shut it, Takao!"

"Eh, Shin-chan's being tsun-tsun again!"

Suddenly a large shadow loomed over the group and shivers ran down their spines.

"Eh, Mido-chin is mad?" a drawling voice exclaimed followed by crunching noises.

"It seems so, Atsushi."

SNIP

SNIP

" Oh, look. Daiki and Satsuki are here too." a sharper but strong voice replied.

"Ah, honto!"

CRUNCH

CRUNCH

Now, everyone knows who has the right and power to address the Generation of Miracles by their given names when anyone who would do such a thing so casually would end up half-dead or in Midorima's case, cursed for the rest of their lives.

"Neh, Riko?" Kiyoshi softly asked.

"Hai?"

"Isn't that red guy the captain of the Kiseki No Sedai? Akashi Sei-something?"

"Baka! His name is Akashi Seijuro! And yeah, he was their captain." She replied with a painful whack to the head. "Don't forget that!"

"And that giant with him…Isn't that Yosen's Murasakibara Atsushi?" Hyuuga inquired.

"Ah, hai!"

The Seirin team couldn't help but blink in amazement. Here was the strongest basketball team of their generation, gathered in a theater to watch the play they were going to watch. This wouldn't end well.

"I have a bad feeling about this night, Kaichou…" a scared Tsuchida murmured with an accompanying nod from the ever-silent Mitobe.

"Me too…"

As if on cue, Akashi's heterochromatic eyes glanced at the Seirin team who was comfortably settled in the front seats and they couldn't help but feel more intimidated than they already were. Attracting Akashi's attention never meant anything good.

"Ara, it seems everyone is gathered here." Akashi smugly smirks. "Good. Everything is going perfectly…"

GULP…

"Aka-chin?"

"Yes, Atsushi? Please remove your hands from my montsuki top before it gets stained with cheese."

"Hai~ Demo, we're still missing someone!"

"Who?"

"Kuro-chin~"

Silence engulfed the previously rowdy group.

"So, he's still not here…." Riko's soft voice wafted in eager ears. Every head turned to look at Riko who was absentmindedly picking on her blazer.

'I thought maybe he'd at least have the guts to show his face in front of his team or at least any of us but I guess he's still being a stubborn guy…'

"Do you know where he is, Aida-san?" Akashi's voice rung out once more.

Riko seemingly broke out her trance, just to see everyone's gaze trained on her. But it was Kagami and Akashi's gaze that pierced her down to the bones. It was like they were using laser vision to see through her.

'But I can't spoil this yet! That's his job!'

"Well?" Momoi pressed on.

"No, but I-I just thought that h-he would come since everyone's here…" came her reply.

Kagami inwardly scoffed at his Coach's answer. 'That guy doesn't care if everyone's here, it's the purpose of being here is what he cares for. I guess the thought of having a reunion isn't nice enough for the little bastard…'

'Tetsu-kun… I wish you were here!' Momoi bitterly thought.

"Hm, I see…"

"Ah, excuse me…" a timid voice suddenly exclaimed and they swerved to the right to see a slightly trembling usherette trying her best to stand and maintain her composure.

"I do not mean to be rude but the show is about to start and we humbly request everyone to please be seated." She gestured to the stage that to everyone's surprise is brightly lit and looks ready to hold a performance.

"Very well then…" Akashi, still keeping his regal aura, sat down in the seat closest to him with Murasakibara sitting beside him. The rest of them sat down in whichever position they find comfortable but still far away from the king to not block his view of the stage. No one wants a pair of scissors embedded in their head anytime now.

A few minutes after they have settled down, drums begin beating softly but had its sound echoing in the theater making everyone jump slightly in their seats.

"Ah, it's really starting!" An overly-excited Kise said while hopping in his seat like a kid in a circus.

WHACK

"Sit still, idiot! You're gonna disturb everyone!" Kasamatsu scolded as Kise sulked in his seat.

The drums began beating faster now and everyone held their breath as it got faster and faster and faster till' it-

BRA-DAM!

BRRRRAAAAA-DDDAAAAMMMM!

reached it's climax…

Violins then started to sing a tune that mesmerized everyone. It was a tune that gave them the feeling of being in a match or something equally as exhilarating but was still innocent and sweet. As the violins played on, the curtain began parting in a manner that screamed suspense and thrill. Even the ones that claimed that they didn't want to watch the play, like Midorima and Aomine couldn't deny that they were equally struck with suspense.

And the funny part is that it's still the beginning.

No dancing or twirling people yet…

It was just an instrumental…

But it was so compelling that none of them dare blink in fear that they might miss something.

The violins continued to sing and the drums drummed again making the viewer's heart thump along with it. The tune of the violins soon began to get faster and faster just like the drums and the curtain, to everyone's relief, parted faster.

_La…..Li..Lu..La…La…Li .Lu..La..La_

BRA-DAM!

BRRRRAAAAA-DDDAAAAMMMM!

_Li…..Li…_

BRADAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAM….

SWOSH…


	4. Chapter 4

The curtains were finally open to reveal a very elaborate stage.

Think Moulin Rouge…

People dressed in stylish and flashy costumes were on stage, frozen just like statues. There were ballerina's frozen on the upper floors of the stage with a leg supported on a bar , while being garbed in white skirts with the tops streaked with the colors of the rainbow, starting from red on the left to violet on the right.

On the ground floor are ballerinos' garbed in a the same manner, also frozen. But what made them different is that they held the hands of five ballerina's garbed in more elaborate costumes, colored fully, by the colors of the rainbow as well and each with a different pose.

This usually meant that these ballerina's were essential to the story.

The first one from the left was a ballerina clad in a blood red ensemble. She sits on top of a glamorous throne-like seat with two ballerino's seemingly fawning over her. Her dress was modeled after dresses that were seen in Europe. Her collars were straight and fanned out to the sides to make her look like regal and her top which had no sleeves and skirt glittered with gems that seemed like rubies and yellow gems, the same shade as her. Despite the fact that her hair looked disheveled as if she had just thrown a fit the way her legs were crossed and held an aura of superiority and invincibility, It was almost like she was absolute.

* * *

"Neh, Aka-chin~ The ballerina looks like you…"

"Silence, Atsushi. I am not in any way a female."

"Whatever Aka-chin says…"

* * *

The next Ballerina was not a ballerina clad in orange but it was clad in a bright yellow dress. Her skirt was too fluffed out that it made her look like a sunflower with gems sparkling in it. Her top had short sleeves and her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few strands here and there to make her look fast and flexible. Her right leg was outstretched behind her and the other one was also outstretched in front of her and She was being held by three ballerino's by her shoulders as if she was going to make a daring jump when they would unfreeze.

* * *

"Suge! The yellow ballerina looks pretty! Isn't she, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Che, knowing she looks like you makes me want to kick her!"

"Eh, I thought you never hurt women, senpai!"

"Tch… Nevermind."

* * *

Unlike The green ballerina beside her who was frozen in a position in which one foot is placed in front of the other, with both feet touching and the toes of each foot lined up with the heel of the other. She held a spectacle in her hands as she looked as if she was inspecting the crystal ball that a ballerino held in front of her while the others held other trinkets around her. She was dressed in a dress with longer sleeves, a short cape behind her and longer skirt which did not fluff around her like the others. But more gems studded the dress making it flashier than the others who had interesting auras to make up for the gems. Her hair was let loose and had a few braids framing her face, making her look wise and practical.

* * *

"Ah, Shin-chan! Look! She's just like you!"

"Shut up, Takao! I do not look like a girl!"

"But she likes strange things too!"

"Takao….."

"Hehe, sorry!"

* * *

The blue ballerina beside her had a strong position and exuded an aura of overconfidence and power. She had her hands on her hips and looked at the ballerino's behind her with a sneer. Her hair was also loose but it made her look wilder rather than relaxed. Her dress had short sleeves that puffed out at the end and her skirt was shaped like a lily of the valley bud. There wasn't a single gem that adorned her body but it was everywhere on her body. Her arms, her hair and her legs were randomly studded with gems and it made her glow in a different way. Her legs were in a position in which the balls of the feet are turned out completely so that the heels touch each other and the feet face outward, trying to form a straight line.

* * *

"Hehe, I like that blue one!"

"Of course you do, Dai-chan! She's so pretty!"

"And big…."

"DAI-CHAN!"

SLAP

"Okay, okay! I won't say that again…"

* * *

The last ballerina was the purple ballerina who was casually leaning against two ballerino's supporting her. Her dress was the longest out of the five of them but with her left leg standing out, the dress only accentuated her height and made her look more graceful rather than heavy. Her hair was in a side-braid with candy shaped gems and sequins scattered across her body and face randomly making her sparkle in all the right places.

* * *

"Ah~ The purple ballerina looks so cute!"

"Urusai, Izuki! I'm watching here!"

"Sorry…."

* * *

The violins then sung a very seductive but light song as one by one the dancers onstage began to move. The ballerina's on the upper floors began swaying to the tune and with every loud bang of the drums accompanied with a screech from the violins, they would stand on their toes crossing them, with their arms forming a horizontal "L".

They resumed swaying to the tune and would repeat it whenever the same happens. However on the fifth time, they remained that way as the tune changed once more and played the seductive song with more depth and emphasis.

Out of the blue a small ballerina with a bluish-white long hair and simple white dress ensemble popped out of nowhere and began gliding across the stage in an allegro. She wore a simple white mask, hiding her face from the audience and Jumping whenever the music deems it right. She pirouettes across the frozen figures and stopped in front of the red ballerina. With a curtsy and a bow, she began to twirl around the throne until she seemingly disappeared.

Then the red ballerina began to move.

She gracefully glided from her throne and moved in a series of steps that swing in a balancing motion while swinging her arms to each step. The more she moved, the more people gathered around her and she suddenly jerked into a standing position with her toes before gracefully jumping in the air with a split and then lands on one foot.

As soon as she hits the ground everyone around her kneels and slowly rises back in position as she does the same.

She slowly pirouette's back to her throne and the white ballerina joins her again they began to dance a simple pas de deux where the red ballerina's grace and skill was somehow emphasized and the white ballerina seemed to be the background.

They end with a flourish and the white ballerina goes on to do the same for the other colored ballerinas'. Everyone ended up mesmerized at how each of the dancers were given different aura's despite the fact that they still danced the same steps.

In the middle of the dance, Kiyoshi turned to Riko. "Oi, Riko. Does this play remind you of something?" Riko shook her head, not even sparing a glance at the bewildered Kiyoshi.

The stage suddenly dimmed and the dancers from the upper levels all swooped down in the ground floor crashing into one another and performing jumps and leaps as they danced around their respective , swaying, pirouetting then-

BOOM!

They all leaped into the air and with at turn landed gracefully on the ground. The other ballerinas began running about the stage in what seems to be a great commotion and slowly by slowly the stage cleared out to reveal that the colored ballerina's were the only one's left.

The music then turned into a vicious tune where each ballerina danced their best to outshine each other, each leaping higher than the one before them. They still danced the same steps but the more they danced the more vicious it seemed to get.

Everyone held their breath as the ballerina's got more and more aggressive and faster with every move they made. They left no room for concern and second doubts as they leaped from one side of the stage to the other, flinging their legs and arms in graceful positions without abandon. Their skirts and hair flew around them as they kept dancing.

* * *

As Momoi watched the figures twirl and jump around, she couldn't help but feel a sense of acknowledgement in her heart.

'This is exactly what happened back at Teiko...'

"What's going on?" an exasperated Midorima growled out. "They're supposed to dance together not outdance each other! Urghh...I'm getting nauseous..."

Momoi gave Midorima a small smile. "You know what's going on, Midorin. More than anyone else…" she then turned her attention back to the stage.

"Eh, Shin-chan? You know this story?"

"Of course not, idiot!"

'But I know what's happening…'

* * *

The ballerina's all pirouetted away leaving the white ballerina posing in the last step they executed.

In the middle of the spotlight, the small white ballerina with blue hair stood in her toes with her arms in a semi-circle in front of her.

The music then turned into a solemn song as the white ballerina moved daintily, executing simple steps. But even to the untrained eye, there was something about the way the ballerina moved that made her different from the others they saw.

Each of her steps was filled with love, care and passion; much different from the raw but wild one the others possessed. It was clear that this ballerina had to learn and make her own style unlike the others that had the natural talent.

* * *

'She loves what she does…' a silent Kagami thought

* * *

The white ballerina began to execute faster steps…

A twirl…

A leap…

A graceful bow…

A pointe movement…

A twirl…

Fifth position…

A sudden leap…

A graceful pirouette…

BOOM!

The ballerina flopped down on the ground…

* * *

'but she grew tired of it soon…'

* * *

She stood up and dusted herself off then turned to face the audience.

She stood still for a moment and gazed intently upon the audience. With a bow, she started to walk away from the spotlight and as soon as she left the audience's eyes, she dropped her mask and the curtain's closed.

The first act was over…


	5. A Note!

Hello~ Aeka here!

After such a long time, I finally get to update Angel Wars !

I am so sorry that I couldn't get to update sooner but the electric company and my grandparents and my relatives were really against punctuality so I ended up updating so late! I'll try my best to make the next chapters longer and more entertaining for all of you guys!

Before I post the new chapter, I want to thank the following for leaving their reviews on every chapter! I really appreciate your input and comments since they served as an inspiration to keep me going in writing!

Thank you so much!

And for the guys who favorite-d and followed my story, thank you for making me feel more confident in my writing style and ideas! Thank you!

I'm going to post the next chapter shortly so please forgive me for taking so long to do this! And If you guys want to leave ideas and comments for the story, feel free to do so in your reviews but don't be so harsh okay?

Well, that's that! Hope you guys keep supporting me and my crazy story!

Yours truly,

HidingInTheShadows247


	6. Chapter 5

**An update! Yes! I finished it! Haha, this week's been so hectic that I could barely get away from all my relatives and grandma's that want to stuff me down with cookies and muffins. God!**

**Anyways, please enjoy and please review! It makes me feel better if someone reviews!**

When the curtains closed, no one uttered a single word.

It was still the first act but it left such an impact on everyone who watched.

'This is proof,' a skeptical Akashi thought, 'that this will be an interesting night.'

"Aka-chin?"

"Yes, Atsushi?"

"I think I know this story…"

Akashi turned to look at his gigantic companion with a smile. "How so?"

"Well..because…."

"I don't know Atsushi… I don't…"

SNIP

SNIP

"It's better if we keep silent now, won't we?"

* * *

"Wow… that was…powerful…" was the first thing Hyuuga could think of. "I honestly didn't think that a ballet could do that easily…especially on the first act."

Riko shrugged. "Me neither, but they pulled it off…"

"And the costumes were so nice and sparkly!" Koganei added with a nod from Mitobe.

"I personally like the music, very fitting, if I say so myself…" A smiling Kiyoshi quipped.

"I'm kind of glad that I came, you know?" one of the freshmen trio murmured.

Izuki looked at him with a quizzical glance. "Why'd you say that?"

"Well, I have a feeling that it's an answer to some sort of question that I just can't seem to get my finger on…"

"Well, I bet it's not the answer to why that Bakagami is silent for once." Hyuuga jokingly quipped. They all turned to look at the red-head who kept staring at the stage's curtain as if he was on a daze.

"Oi, Kagami…"

"Earth to Kagami!"

"Koganei, punch him…"

"But Coach?!"

"DO IT!"

WHACK!

"Arghh!" Kagami was now holding his right cheek in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he glared at his cat-like senior who was hiding behind Mitobe who only looked on with an amused expression.

"It's because you were so silent!" Kiyoshi bluntly answered.

'The Iron Heart strikes Again!' the Seirin team thought as they watched the Uncrowned King continue to smile obliviously in front of a fuming Kagami.

"What? Do you really expect me to spew something every single second?!"

"No, but you being quite…is a bit odd…" the statement struck a chord in Kagami.

'Stupid, of course, you're always noisy. Being silent is like wearing your heart on your sleeve.'

"I was thinking…." Kagami replied.

"EHHH?" came the team's surprised response.

"And what could the great Kagami be contemplating about?" Riko jokingly asked.

"I just found the story…relatable…"

BADUMP…

"Now that you mention it, it does strike a chord…"

BADUMP

"Ah! Chord. A computer-"

"Shut it, Izuki!"

"…kay…"

BADUMP

"O-oh really? How so?" Riko replied.

Shock coursed through Riko as her inner chibi-self began to panic inside her mind.

'No, this wasn't supposed to go this way! It had to be a surprise, dang it! Okay, okay, calm down. Just keep denying that you had any part of this scheme and you'll be fine! Keep denying Riko and you'll be fine! Okay, poker face! Poker face!'

"It's just a theory but….

* * *

"….."

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" a concerned Takao asked.

"…"

"Shin-chan?"

Poke…

Poke…

Poke…

"Shin-chan?"

A growl escaped Aomine as he watched as the raven-haired boy tried to snap the dazed Midorima out of his trance.

"Leave him be, Kazunari. He's not coming back home any time sooner."

Takao faced him with a concerned look painted on his face. "But Aomine-san, he's been like this since the end of the first act! And back at Shutuko, Shin-chan doesn't go in trances at all! Even if he gets stuck in a crossword puzzle! Never!"

Momoi giggled at Takao's concern for his partner. "Oh, Midorin does that when he's trying to piece two and two together. Give him a little time and he'll be back to being his Tsun-Tsun self again!"

"Well, okay…" a defeated Takao slumped back in his seat.

'He really is good friends with Midorin…' Momoi thought.

"Oi, Satsuki…"

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"What's with you and Midorima earlier, acting all mysterious and stuff…"

"Oh, that was nothing!" Aomine just sent her a hard stare.

"I call Bullshit."

"No, really! It was nothing!"

'Nothing you don't know about…' Momoi bitterly thought.

"…I'll beat it out of him later…" came Aomine's gruff response.

WHACK!

"Ouch!"

"How could you do that, Dai-chan!? Can't you see he's all dazed and stuff?"

"I'd never actually do that!"

WHACK!

"Mou! You meanie!"

"It's starting…" Midorima's voice rang out.

They jumped up when they heard the solemn voice of the greenette. Takao immediately sprang up in joy and was about to crush Midorima in another hug when he was harshly pushed away by a sharp stick that hit him right smack in the forehead.

"Ouch! Shin-chan! What was that?!"

"A cane…"

"You need a cane?"

"Lucky item…"

"You okay?"

"It's starting…"

Takao inclined his head towards the stage and could see the curtains slowly moving again. The violins and drums sung out again but instead of the seductive and vicious tones that it played earlier, the tune was surprisingly catchy and cheery. It was Full of optimism and if possible, sunshine.

* * *

"Ah! I like this song~ssu!" Kise began to jump up and down in his chair once more before Kasamatsu whacked him in the head again.

"You like everything, idiot!"

"But-!"

"Shut up, it's starting!"

"Kasamatsu-senpai is a meanie!" Kise said with a pout. He merely shook his head at his junior's behavior.

'If you keep on acting like that, you're gonna miss out on the truth of this play, idiot.' He thought as e gazed back at the stage which has changed from the first act.

* * *

The Moulin Rouge like setting has become more of a town street setting. Backdrops of café's and apartments with flowers and plants on their balcony were strewn all over the set. The aura was so cheery and soothing that it erased the edge left from the powerful first act.

The dancers this time around, did not wear the same flashy costumes like the former act but they wore neutral and soothing colors that made them look like they were really from the setting. They wore a mix of ballet and casual clothing which meant mo more poofy skirts and all.

The music now struck a jazz-like tune and soon the audience had the urge to dance along with the beat. But unlike them, the dancers onstage had the freedom to do so and they exactly did that.

The way they danced refreshed them. It was a mix of the usual jazz steps mixed with a little ballet and a small hint of modern movement but the way they moved across the tables, flipped the girls upside down or danced while jumping and doing a fast pirouette showed that the danced with glee.

The more the group danced the merrier it became, more and more people came and danced along making it feel like a street festival but no one seemed to mind. The whole setting fit so perfectly that it wouldn't be so hard to image a TV frame in the corners of the stage.

A demi-plié with a little shoulder action…

The likes….

Then a new group of dancers came dancing across the stage, pulling a large tarpaulin covered in a white sheet with them. They wore working clothes, a little simpler than what the others wore but their acting made up for the lost flashiness.

Everyone on the street started to dance around the tarpaulin as if they didn't mind it's presence at all and some even started to pull the workers from what they were doing to have them dance along. Though the workers looked like they were dancing something foreign at the beginning but soon they blended in the crowd.

For a few minutes, the whole stage was filled with street people dancing to a cheery tune, not that anyone minded…

* * *

"Ara~ Aka-chin, I thought it was just an all-ballet performance! Why are they *crunchcrunchcrunch* dancing like that?~" Murasakibara asked while glancing at the rather amused red-head.

"They're still dancing ballet, Atsushi. They just mixed it with jazz, that's all…"

"Oh, okay…" and a series of crunching noises followed as the purplette returned to munching through his food.

* * *

Suddenly, the tempo of the song became faster and the dancing became faster along with it. The tarpaulin still stood in the middle of the stage ignored and danced around and the audience would have considered its presence unnecessary if it wasn't for the appearance of a tall brunette who stood out easily due to his height.

Just like the dancers, he was dressed in clothes with neutral shades but what made him stand out in terms of clothing was the fact he wore a bright red blazer and had very, very peculiar eyebrows which looked like they were…split into two…

* * *

"Ah, Kagami! That person! It looks like you...a bit… still, he has your eyebrows!" a flabbergasted and stuttering Koganei mumbled out loudly.

"What do you mean it looks like me?! He has brown hair and I have red!" Kagami growled in response.

"But the eyebrows…"

"DROP IT!"

"Alright…" Koganei then sulked in his seat with a smiling Mitobe patting his back in pity.

* * *

Despite the fact that the Kagami-clone (as I am calling him now due to the lack of a proper name) already stood out because of his appearance, his actions made the audience's attention focus solely on him. He refused the offers of the others to dance which earned a few raised eyebrows, but then went straight to the abandoned tarpaulin and looked at it like it was bad news while the others seemed to just ignore as they continued to twirl around like he was never there.

He then started examining it and to everyone's surprise, he pulled the sheet off harshly which made a tearing noise that seemed to echo in the theater. The music even stopped and everyone froze even the dancers who turned around to read what was written in the tarpaulin.

In bright, rainbow colored letters, words were printed onto the large tarpaulin.

ARC-EN-CIEL - SHUT DOWN FOR GOOD

Behind the text were silhouette figures resembling the five multi-colored ballerinas seen in the first act, all in different poses with buildings beside them that had different names.

* * *

"Neh, Shin-chan…What does that mean?" Midorima just grunted before turning to look at his raven-haired…companion.

"Can't you read? It means that the Moulin Rouge place was shut down for good."

"I know that that means but what's with the…"

"…ballerina's and buildings and stuff?" a puzzled Aomine asked.

Momoi closed her eyes in concentration. "If what I'm thinking is correct, I guess it's safe to assume that the ballerina's have gone on to work for different opera's now when that place was shut down."

"Ha-ah? Geez, I thought this was just going to be full dancing and stuff, but not with brain teasers and puzzles!"

"Then it's good to also note that you're using a part of your brain, Ahomine…"

"Urusai, carrot!"

"What did you-"

"Boys! Eyes to the stage, please?" an exasperated Momoi butted in.

"Fine…"

"Hmph…"

* * *

Silence…

No one in the stage seemed to move… they were all frozen like statues, all staring at the tarpaulin…

Unmoving…

Silent…

BOOM!

The music suddenly resumed loudly and the dancers began dancing again. This time, they had wide smiles in their faces and they danced with more happiness and glee in every step. It was as if they were celebrating the announcement with each toss and twirl.

More hands grabbed at the Kagami-clone and this time they succeeded at making him join the dance though he moved and looked rather awkward and just got pulled along as the crowd began to dance in circles that slowly began to connect to the other circles near-by.

With his struggling, he managed to get away from the circle just to bump into a person who to anyone who was watching intently seemed to come from nowhere. The mysterious person wore a simple white dress and had the same bluish-white hair as the masked ballerina before only this time without the mask.

Instead of pulling away and apologizing, the white ballerina just pulled the Kagami-clone into another dance that somehow mirrored the dance the others did but more slowly and less complicated. The Kagami-clone refused to dance with her but after a few moments, the Kagami-clone seemed content with the pace.

Instead of looking silly with dancing against the twirling circle, they looked like a sweet couple dancing a slow dance and it made a few of the audience smile at the affection displayed in the stage.

* * *

Among the smiling audience was Kise Ryouta whthen began to pester Kasamatsu.

"Look, Kasamatu-senpai! They look so sweet! I wish I was dancing with the pretty lady too! Neh, senpai! Do you want to dance with her too?"

WHACK!

"ITAI!" cue the appearance of childish tears flowing down his face.

"Can't you just watch silently?! One more and I'll smack you into next week!"

"H-hai…" Kise muttered dejectedly while holding his pained face.

* * *

The pair danced together and soon they ended up being in the middle of a wider circle.

It looked as if everything went on smoothly…

And for a moment it did…

Before the Kagami-clone smacked his back into the forgotten tarpaulin still in the middle of the stage, causing him to let go of the white ballerina to clutch his back who in the audience's point of view, seemed disturbed by his stinging back. He then turned to face the audience with pain etched in his face before it relaxed a bit.

However when he turned back to resume dancing with the white ballerina, she was suddenly gone and the tarpaulin seemed to have disappeared as well. In her place was a single white feather which he hastily picked up. The Kagami-clone looked around and when he didn't spot the white ballerina began tapping the shoulders of random dancers who stopped dancing and looked at him with a strange look.

He taped the shoulder of a short haired girl who was dancing with a black haired one with glasses. He then showed them the feather and the brunette began tapping the shoulders of a sharp-eyed raven-haired male and showed him the feather.

The raven haired male began tapping the shoulder of a rather tall male with the same hair color but had a serene smile and looked rather tight-lipped which made the ones he was dancing with, a cheery brunette and grey haired male, stop. He then showed him the same thing and the brunette just shrugged and went to prance around the Kagami-clone in some kind of attempt to console him but just ended up getting picked off the ground and dumped in the tight-lipped guys arm.

The girl then grabbed the Kagami-clone's arm with a reproachful look before shifting it into a comforting look. She patted his arm before he gently wrenched it away from her hands.

The Kagami-clone then proceeded to walk away from the group who looked at each other in confusion before they began to dance again, seemingly forgetting their strange acquaintance for now.

As soon as the Kagami-clone disappeared through the curtains, the dancers began dancing their way to the exit and as soon as they disappeared through the curtains as well, the music hit a sharp note before fading away with the lights on the stage…

WHOSH..

The curtains began to close again and the first half of the second act was over.

* * *

As the stage begins to darken again, the Seirin team was left dumbfounded in their seats. They somewhat resembled the shocked dancers before, they were unmoving and silent. They look at the stage with surprised eyes and gaping mouths…

"Was…that..us?" Hyuuga began…

"I'm not.. .surreee…" A dazed Riko answer.

"I'm sure that the girl..was you, Coach…" Izuki quipped with led to Riko staring at him with a questioning look.

"If this is because she's…small, I'll assure you that you won't feel your legs after this night is over.." she threatened. Izuki hastily shook his head before looking at her with a sheepish smile.

"I mean, there aren't so many girls that you could see hanging out with a sharp-eyed black-haired boy nor a tight-lipped man and if there would be one, it would be you…"

Riko blinked.. "That could work too…but still…why would be up there?"

"Maybe it's just Coincidence?" Furihata answered.

Koganei shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Plus there's still that Kagami look-a-like so I don't think it's just a simple coincidence…"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about him!"

"This is getting creepier and creepier by the second…."

"But you can't say that it isn't interesting either…"

"Well, sure…."

Silence…

"I don't think I'm going home early tonight…" Izuki suddenly muttered.

"So are we, Izuki…"

'So are we….' Hyuuga darkly thought…

* * *

**Whew! I really worked hard on this chapter and I am so glad that I can get to update the story after a few weeks (so sorry about that!)!**

**Uhmm, the jazz idea came from my grand mother who used to dance it all the time and even showed me some pictures of her and my grandfather dancing in competitions and parties so I inda fell in love with the idea of mixing it with ballet though I still have to see the real results. XD**

**I twisted the plot here a bit so that I can get to surprise the Seirin team a little earlier than expected cause if I really followed the Kuroko no Basuke plot to the letter, it would clash with my idea so yeah, I hope you don't mind! I promise to go back to the real flow of the story as soon as this part is cleared!**

**So this is the end for now and if possible, please leave some reviews for inspiration!**

**Truly yours,**

**HidingInTheShadows247**


End file.
